Your future, Our Past
by Eve ivy
Summary: Weird crossover and lame title I know. The Loonatics are forced to travel back in time when The Trix steal their gravity gun there they meet the Winx and Specialists. Contains Acexi.


Yeah I know weird crossover but worth a shot. Hope you like the first chapter sorry if you think it's a bit slow, I have to explain everything first :P Hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

Lexi's POV

"Okay now remind me why we're doing this again?" Duck yawned, I rolled my eyes at Ace whilst he grinned at me.

"Because The Trix stole my gravity gun, my design of course," I couldn't help but snort at how cocky he sounded, Ace nudged me but looking up to his face I could see he found it amusing too.

"But why do we have to go back to 2012?" Duck moaned, "I mean they're technology was so basic."

"I know," Tech sighed. "But we have to get it back we can't let The Trix rewrite history."

"So how dis thing work Tech?" Ace walked up to a large dark green cuboid that was supposedly a time machine.

"Let me worry about the technology all you have to do is relax," he fiddled around with a few buttons, "now who want go first?"

"I'll go," I walked up to the contraption the door lid open a I stepped in.

"Ta safe Tech?" Ace asked his face full of concern, it's cute how he worries about us all.

"It's okay chief Lexi will be fine," Tech turns back to me rolling his eyes I grin back at him. "Okay you're going in 3, 2, 1."

"I don-" I get cut off in mid sentence as it feels like my body is pulled apart into billions of particles. Ouch. My head. Next time I see Tech I'm going to kill him. I open my eyes to see a hazy shape waiting as my eyes adjust I listen to the bustle of people and cars. Finally I can read a sign in front of me "The Frutti Music Bar". Never heard of it, must mean Tech's invention worked. I travelled through time, well I might as well look around whilst I wait for the others.

* * *

Bloom's POV

Laughing with the girls as we existed the stage I spotted a bunny with Roxy trust her to find the only animal in the room. I roll my eyes at the girls pointing to Roxy and the mysterious rabbit.

"Who's Roxy's new best friend?" I ask.

"Dunno lets find out," Stella dragged my by the arm over to where they were talking, I could see the guys had spied them to following us. The bunny was beautiful, she looked like Lola bunny almost, with the same tanned skin, she had light green eyes, ears tied behind her with a green ribbon, and blonde bangs. She wore a large pink top that was tailored to a man with skinny jeans and pink sneakers.

"We have to give this girl a make over," Stella whispered to me, I nodded agreeing with her, it wasn't as if she looked bad in it, it was just a bit too realaxed.

"Bloom," Roxy turned to me with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" I asked a bit worried now

"She knows the Trix,"

"You do?" I look at the bunny.

"Yeah. Hi. Sorry I'm Lexi bunny, I kinda come from the future."

"Yeah right," Musa snorted

"But that's impossible," Timmy shook his head

"Like I said I come from the future, the year is 2772 and I'm part of the Loonatics,"

"The Loonatics?" Layla questions raising an eyebrow.

"Just listen," Lexi rolls her eye's, "before the Loonatics were formed a meteorite hit the Earth knocking it of it's axis, unleashing supernatural powers. I was on of the lucky six who now has powers bu-" Riven snorted cutting her off.

"Yeah, sure, I'm certain a little bunny like you has super powers," a bright pink light appears between Lexi's ears, a pink beam is shot a Riven's feet knocking him back into an empty table.

"The names Lexi" she muttered "and I'm stronger than I look."

"Ya go bunny," we all turn to see a grey bunny with blue eyes who has uncanny resemblance to Bugs Bunny.

"Ace!" Lexi grinned as he moved to stand besides her.

* * *

Ace's POV

"You really shouldn't go runing off like ta," I said seriously as she played with her fingers slightly ashamed and embarrassed. "I came to having no idea where ya where Lex, ya really scared me."

"Sorry Chief," she mumbled "won't happen again," she dared to meet my as I grinned down at her, she began to slowly ease up.

"D'ese your friends?" I ask

"Not exactly," she mumbles

"I'm Ace, de leader of Loonatics Unleashed,"

"We're the Winx and specialists," a light brown haired girl said. "That's Bloom the leader of the Winx," she pointed to a red haired girl.

"Hey."

"Musa."

"What's up?" The black haired girl in bunches waved.

"Layla," she said indicating to a tanned dark haired girl.

"Hi,"

"Stella,"

"Hey there," a bubbly blonde cried.

"Tecna,"

"Hi," a pink haired girl fumbled around with her database.

"Lexi you've met Roxy," another pink haired girl smiles at us.

"And I'm Flora," she the points to a group of boys, "these are our boyfriends, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Helia, and Riven." She indicates to them in turn, so Riven was the one who was cruel to Lexi, I'll remember that. No one pulls cheap remarks at her.

"Ace!" I turn to see Tech running towards us with the rest of the team behind him, and stops when he sees our new friends. "Um, care to explain?"

Lexi cuts in knowing I'll get the names wrong."These are the winx and specialist, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, and Roxy, these are their boyfriends, Sky, Brandon, Riven," I notice she says his name in a cold way, "Timmy, Helia, and Nabu."

"Well hello ladies," Duck saunters up to the girls.

"Didn't you hear? We have boyfriends already," Layla huffs at him.

"Yeah well I can persuade girls easily," Duck raises his eyebrows.

"Ew!" the girls cry out. Bloom sends what looks to be a fire ball at him from her hand. Duck yelps.

"Woah!" Lexi cries out beside me, "how did you do that?"

"We're kinda fairies," Roxy shrugs.

"Yeah right," Duck mutters

"Not it's true. They're records in my database about the Winx," Tech announced smugly, Duck gave him the death glare and Lexi and I shared a little grin.

"Oh let us see," Stella cried

"Sorry-we-can't-let-you-look-it-may-effect-our-future" Rev said in his normal voice speedy voice.

"Say what?" Musa stares at him in amazement

"That's Rev," Lexi began "his power is speed, that's just how he talks and the one who was being all superficial is Tech, the creepy one was Duck and Slam is the big one over there."

"So is that all the team?" Sky looks at us.

"Yeah," I say proud of my team, remembering our mission I ask "do you guys know anyone called The Trix?"

"What are those witches up to now?" Stella asks me

"Hugjdqwbwghjdwbj" Slam said with worry.

"I'm afraid we can't understand him," Flora smiles shyly "can you translate?"

"The Trix stole my gravity gun," Tech growled

"You invented a gravity gun!" Timmy exclaimed

"Yeah well..." Tech smiled smugly, I rolls my eyes at Lexi.

"Wow," Tecna sighs

"Anyway-we've-got-to-get-it-back-before-they-change-history," Rev speed talked as per usual.

"Is there anywhere we can stay in the mean time?" Lexi asks.

"Yeah. Why don't you stay with us and the boys go with our boyfriends?" Bloom smiles sweetly.

"Okay sure," Lexi turns to us "see you soon,"

"Be careful Lex."

"Will do chief." We watch as the girls walk away.

"They'll be okay right?" Duck asks, I narrow my eyes at him why does he care about the girls all of a sudden?

"Yeah... The Winx are stronger than they look." Brandon looks at Duck with a weird expression.

"So's Lex" I mutter, the we hear the scream.

"Come on Loonatics!" I cry out

"Specialists go!" WE all run out of the bar together.


End file.
